disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gelatoni
Gelatoni (ジェラトーニ) is a cat appearing in Mediterranean Harbor at Tokyo DisneySea. Background One day while visiting Italy on their spring voyage, Duffy and Mickey were out for a stroll while Minnie and ShellieMay did some shopping. Suddenly... "Oh no! My gelato!" cried Duffy, as his sweet treat plopped to the ground. "Va bene, don't worry," said the gray tuxedo cat in the bright blue beret. "Ciao! I'm Gelatoni." And the funny little cat dipped his tail in the melting gelato and began painting with it. Duffy smiled and said, "I'm Duffy." "I wanna paint, too!" Duffy cheered. "Certamente, Duffy! Let's paint together!" replied Gelatoni. After they finished, the two new friends happily exchanged their masterpieces. "Let's play again sometime!" they both agreed. Duffy and Gelatoni One day, Mickey and Duffy were visiting Mediterranean Harbor. Mickey was taken by the lovely view. "Oh boy! This place is beautiful!" While strolling around the scenic neighborhood, Mickey bought Duffy a gelato. "Ooooo, this looks yummy!" As Duffy was about to have a taste, the gelato fell to the ground. "Oh no!" Just then, a boy kitten appeared and said to Duffy, "Don't worry. Watch this!" The kitten used his long tail as a brush and stared to paint a picture with the dropped gelato. "That's amazing! I'm Duffy." "Ciao! Call me Gelatoni." "Gelatoni, I want to draw, too." "Okay, then let's draw together!" The two drew many pictures using a variety of things...paints, pastels, color pencils, brushes, hands, and tails! "You know, everything has heart," Gelatoni said to Duffy. Just then Duffy started to see the flowers smiling at him! As the sun began to set, they decided to draw their last pictures. When they showed their pictures to each other, they realized they had both drawn a picture of the two of them standing side by side, like good friends! That made them happy. It was time for Duffy to return to Cape Cod. They exchanged their pictures and said, "Let's play together again!" After coming back to their own homes, Duffy and Gelatoni hung their pictures in their favorite places. The pictures made them feel like they were right next to each other. The two friends hoped they would meet again soon. Gallery Gelatoni plush.png|A Gelatoni plush. Gelatoni plush badge.png|A Gelatoni plush badge. Gelatoni plush strap.png|A Gelatoni plush strap. Gelatoni pen.png|A Gelatoni 6-color pen. Gelatoni pen close up.png|A Gelatoni 6-color pen (detail). Gelatoni and Duffy memo.png|A Gelatoni memo set. Gelatoni folder.png|A Gelatoni clear folder. goods ph0008.png|A Gelatoni shopping bag. Gelatoni tote bag.png|A Gelatoni tote bag. Duffy and Gelatoni portrait.jpg|Duffy and Gelatoni. Duffy ShellieMay Gelatoni Main Street Cinema.jpg|Duffy, ShellieMay and Gelatoni posing at the Main Street Cinema in Main Street, U.S.A. at Hong Kong Disneyland. Gelatoni, Duffy ShellieMay in Cape Cod.jpg|Gelatoni, Duffy and ShellieMay in Cape Cod in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. Gelatoni.jpg|A Gelatoni Tsum Tsum. External links * The official Tokyo DisneySea page for Duffy and Friends (Japanese 日本) * The official Tokyo DisneySea page for Duffy and Friends: Gelatoni (Japanese 日本) Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Tokyo DisneySea Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Theme park characters Category:Toys Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Italian characters Category:Singing characters Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Heroes Category:Artists Category:Duffy and Friends Category:Aulani